lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Jorj)
*Si "multi" es reconoseda como un prefisa, me pensa ce la parolas ce conteni el ta apare su se radises en la disionario: "multirasal" su "rasa", etc. E la mesma per "su-", "supra-", etc. A esta modo, on ta trova plu fasil tota usas de un radis. Simon **me vide un problem: cual otra prefisas? inter-? auto-? Jorj **La problem no es grande. La disionario indica ja la prefisas. Nos ta indica ance la parolas ce usa los. La sola problem es judi si parolas como "interfas" es prefisada. "Interval" es clar no prefisada, car "val" no es un parola. Simon **oce ** Me va move los, gradal... Simon ---- *si vos acorda, me preferi "simple" per "singular (grammar)" plu ce "unal." Jorj ** Me acorda ce "unal" no es bon, ma "simple" no es sufisinte clar: un parola simple pote es ance noncomposada, ma un parola composada pote es "singular". Me sujeste "nonplural". Simon **nonplural es bon. ** me sujeste usa "unal " per e singular e sinle. "Single" es un sinifia importante,ce merita "unal" peti e bela ,pf . Dision. definis de "single es : ***1 Not accompanied by another or others; solitary. ***2a. Consisting of one part, aspect, or section: a single thickness; a single serving. ***2b. Having the same application for all; uniform: a single moral code for all. c. Consisting of one in number: She had but a single thought, which was to escape. ***3. Not divided; unbroken: a single slab of ice. ***4a. Separate from others; individual and distinct: Every single child will receive a gift. ***4b. Having individual opponents; involving two individuals only: single combat. ***5. Designed to accommodate one person: a single bed. ***6. Botany. Having only one rank or row of petals: a single flower. * "Unal", si el esiste, debe sinifia "pertinente a un", "avente un relata jeneral a la conseta de un". Tu sensa 1 es "sola". Tu sensa 2a es... me no sabe, ma 2b es "sola". 3 es posable "unida", ma "unal" es ala posable, me pensa. 4a es no nesesada: "cada" sufisi; ma on pote usa "individua" o un parola simil. Me no sabe como tradui 4b. 5 es "un leto per un person". Per 6, me no sabe. Simon ** "unal" (single) ta dona clar e elejente tota ses sinifias a supra ,pf .Como "bon,oce,mal" "unal" ave sinifias sutil e varios ma clar con situa . Bon? oce,repensa,pf. Ce es mal con unal ? no mal,me opina . Myaleee **(nota ce la intende orijinal de "simple" ia es la forma -uple per un) Jorj * Strana es ce nos ave "plural" ma no radis como "plure". El ta pote sinifia "several". "Plu ce un" es bon, ma poca torpe en frases elejente. Simon **"plure" sinifiante "several" es bon Myaleee *me pensas: Jorj **1. un sola enfante. **2a. un sola parte de torta. **2b. un sola pensa. **3. un sola peso de jela. **4a. cada enfante individual. **4b. combata de du. **5. un leto simple. (vs un leto duple) **6. un flor simple. (vs un flor duple) ---- *me sujeste usa "sonada" e "muda" en loca de "vocalida" e "nonvocalida" per vocales. Jorj ** Me no comprende ce es un vocal nonvocalida: an unvocalized vowel? Simon **me intende consonantes! Jorj